


“Adorable!”

by Yuki_nee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author is rethinking her existence, BabyHajimeBabyHajime, Background Kamukura Izuru, D’awwwww, F/F, Fluff, Gamer Girl is gayyy, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Hinata Hajime doesn’t have a talent, I Blame Tumblr, I always wanted to see a baby hajime-, I cAnt TagGuh, I cannot believe there’s a tag like that, I don’t know what else to say so um, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ill add more ships as I put in more characters, Im not sleepy, Im surprised this is a tag, I’m done with my bullshit, Kid Hajime, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito is sweet UwU, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Not yee, Ok but seriously though, Surprisingly, There are more other characters but I’m too lazy to put the names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wtf am I doing, Y E E E E E E E E E, also, dumb tags, he’s a good guy, honestly, i love this shit, nnnnYyyEeeHhhh, nyeh, okay, one more thing, someone teach me how to tag, wait no, y e e, y e e t, yee, you can’t prove me other wise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_nee/pseuds/Yuki_nee
Summary: Basically, our lovely ol’ Hajime suddenly turns into a child. Komaeda sees him and takes care of Hajime until he turns back into a teen again. Izuru and some others are there y’all. Our gamer gurl and local blondie helps take of Baby Hajime too. I wanted to write a baby Hajime after I saw this extremely cute fan art of him as a baby...Okay, well..enjoy💕
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. What The Hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘐𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵: Hajime’s thoughts

Today has got to be the worst day for Hajime.

Hajime was pretty sure that if the sun didn’t kill him before, it would kill him now.  
He could feel the sweat around his temple and across his body. What’s worse yet, is that, he was out of orange juice. Or well, he thinks he’s out of it since he couldn’t find any in the fridge. He walked to the fan and turned it on. Of course. The fan was already broken.

“ God dammit.” Hajime murmurs.

He was immensely sweaty and he was desperate to get something to cool him off. He wishes he had Nagito’s luck. Now that he thinks about it, he’s wonders what Nagito’s doing at this time.  
You see, he and Nagito had just started dating last week. When Nagito first confessed, it took Hajime about three minutes to figure out that the white-haired boy wanted to be more then friends with him. Of course, Hajime was incredibly flustered but he accepted the confession either way. He remembers the happiness that showed up on Nagitos face when he accepted the confession.

He sighs and blushes as he recalls the memory.

He gets up to open the door and walk outside for a while. Maybe walking outside would help...

Boy, did he regret that desicion...

As he stepped outside of the house, he felt as if he was burning and immediately went back inside the house. Great. The sun really was really determined to kill him today. 

He then, whips out his phone but as soon as he touched the edge, he felt his fingers burn.  
He drops it in a hurry to save his fingers. Fortunately, his phone didn’t break. 

Hajime was at the point of fainting. He was just down-right desperate for some relief.

He quickly runs into the next room, taking a piece of blank paper and folds it into a paper fan.

Thankfully, the paper fan did last for a while so he didn’t die yet. He fans himself for about a minute or so and cooled off a bit.

He plops onto a couch and trys to make himself comfortable which was, impossible. I mean, who would be comfortable when they’re sweating to death.

His throat felt itchy and dry. His eyesight was getting blurry and he needed something to drink.

He spots a orange colored liquid in a glass on the table across him, and runs towards his savior.

“ Thank g o d” He says.

He drinks the whole fluid in one sip. Finally, he feels a bit better now. Though, the liquid did taste quite weird…it tasted more like an lemon than an orange. Suddenly, He felt as if needles were being inserted into his stomach. He started coughing out of no where. The feeling was getting more stronger as more coughs made its way out of his mouth. He winces in pain and breathes heavily, whilst trying to catch his breath after the terrible coughs. He felt himself getting smaller and smaller...His clothes getting bigger and bigger each second...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I’m working on the next chapter right now. 
> 
> ( Don’t worry y’all, Hajime isn’t dead, h o p e fu l l y


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘐𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵: Nagito’s thoughts

Komaeda had knocked on the door and waited for quite some time. He was worried by this point. 

“ Hinata kun?” Komaeda called out.

“Hinata kun.”

Silence. 

There was still no sounds of approach nor any sounds of his voice. That’s it. This was the last straw. He’s going in whether Hajime likes it or not. 

He opens the door and hesitates and then sighs as walks in. “It’s surprising that the door was already open...” he wonders.

As he gets to Hajime’s room, he doesn’t see him there. He searched in almost every room of the house but he still cannot find the brunette.  
He was just about to leave until he hears a little whimper. The sound was coming from the kitchen. He turns towards the kitchen and walks in to see a small child, crying quietly and whimpering on the floor.

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳...𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘢𝘫𝘪𝘮𝘦? 

Nagito goes on to the child who’s supposedly Hajime. The sniffs and sobs were getting louder as he gets closer.

There were big clothes surrounding the child.  
Mhm, this is definitely Hajime. The child had soft brown hair which looked like Hajime’s hair. The child also had chubby cheeks and big brown eyes which was pretty different from the original Hajime's features, his eyes were more sharper but the white-haired male definitely wasn't complaining. Who would, when this innocent angel had graced his presence upon him. 

“There, there, don’t cry.” Nagito coos.

“ I-it sow- h-hot (hic) I f-f-feel sow s-sick-  
HUWWWEEEHH ( sniffle)” Hajime cries. 

Tears brimmed the golden eyes and honestly, Nagito couldn't help but feel his heart break into two at the sight.   
But Hajime was right, it’s beyond scorching today. No wonder he’s crying. 

“ Aw honey...if you want, I can take care of you.”

The child rubbed his eyes and stared at Nagito.

𝘓𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦! 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘕𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘵𝘰, 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 

Hajime stared at Nagito. He was tense as he observed the taller white-haired boy. He looked as if he was scared of Nagito. 

Nagito was a bit confused as the other boy seemed cautious of him.

𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵, 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵’𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘏𝘮, 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯... 

“ Hinata kun, I’m Nagito and I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” Nagito said in a loving manner whilst kneeling a little so that he can meet the other’s gaze.

“ N-Na-g-gee-to..oe?”

Nagito’s heart swoons. That was the most precious way that someone has ever said his name. 

The child lowered his hands and his tense-ness. He smiled. He looked like he learned something new and that just looked so pure.

“ Nageetoe...”

Nagito strolled towards the child and picked him up. Nagito could smell a sweetish citrus smell coming from the child. 

“ Let's go to my place, you’ll feel much more better there.” Nagito said, with a grin. 

—————————————————————

Nagito was greeted with fresh cool air when he opened the door into his house. He smilied as he felt Hajime snuggle in his arms. He plopped the child onto a soft surface and brought some water for the child. Then, he kneeled down at eye level so that he wouldn't intimidate the child.

“ Do you feel a little bit better now?”

The child nodded.

Nagito felt the corners of his mouth turn up. It was nearly impossible to look at the adorable little boy infront of him with a straight face.  
Hajime’s eyelids were drooping which was a clear sign that he was sleepy. 

“ Does Hinata kun want to take a wittle nappy?”

The child silently nodded and yawned.

Nagito slowly picked up the child, in the most comforting and soothing way so that the little brunette would be comfortable. 

𝘏𝘢𝘫𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮..

Nagito took the sleepy boy in his arms and went into his own room. Nagito lifted the covers of his bed and placed them on the brunette as the latter snugs up in his bed. He goes to the light switch and turns it off. He walks back to the bed and hums quietly, whilst placing a little kiss onto the younger’s forehead.

“ Sweet dreams, baby doll”

As he leaves, he feels something hold-well attempted to hold his wrist.

“ Dwon’t weave me, Papa...” Hajime muttered.

That melted Nagito’s heart and made his heart do several flips.

“ Of course, Papa will stay with you” He soothingly says while trying not to obsess over how cute Hajime was.

The brunette lets out a precious giggle as Nagito lays next to him.

“ ‘ank you Papa, I wuv you.”

Nagito can not explain how much that affected his poor heart. 

“And Papa wuvs you, if you ever need him, he’s right here.” Nagito says in a loving manner.

Nagito watches as the little boy lets out a happy “hm!” and calmly drift into sleep. 

He lets out a soft chuckle and admires how cute and tiny Hajime looked.  
Soon after, Nagito felt himself getting sleepy and slept next to the napping child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, uGhHh, so A d o r a b l e-
> 
> Chiaki and maybe some others will be included into the story in the next chapter.
> 
> ( I promise the next chapter will be much longer)
> 
> Have a nice day, y’all


End file.
